Pen Pals
by aestheticisms
Summary: He had chosen her name at random. She wasn't fond of sharing her life story with strangers. - Cheren/Marley


pen pals

(shut up and write back please.)

1/2

* * *

><p>Cheren Blanc stared at the computer screen in front of him, various names and addresses-both home and email-listed alphabetically. His computer lab partner, Bianca Noir, peered over his shoulder, her green eyes scanning the list.<p>

"How about Dawn Hikari? You can be her pen pal!" Bianca pointed at the unknown person's name, and Cheren shook his head, while pushing up his glasses.

"Nah, she's already famous in Sinnoh. I want someone that no one cares about." Cheren shrugged, and scrolled down the list, his fingers tapping against the plastic white keyboard that controlled the ancient school computer.

'_Ugh, why on earth do we have to do this stupid project, anyways?_' Cheren thought, annoyance radiating off of him. First of all, their Foreign Cultures teacher had decided that it would be a "simply fantabulous~!" idea to assign a project in which the students chose a pen pal from another region to write to. Then she had dumped them in the computer lab, home of the worst computers ever, and expected them to get a pen pal in less than thirty minutes.

Cheren snuck a glance at his other friends, Black and White. They were arguing over whether to get pen pals from Kanto or Johto. Incidentally, they were both dead set on sending letters, instead of emails, which gave them an entirely new issue. Kanto and Johto were days away, and that was on a ferry. It would take ages for their letter to get to their pen pal.

"They look simply exuberant." Cheren drawled sarcastically, as Bianca continued looking the list over.

"Well, I'm going to write to a guy named," she squinted at the small font. "Um…I think it says Red. Hmm. What an odd name." Bianca mused, as she copied down the mysterious boy's contact details. Cheren didn't bother telling her that the Red she planned writing to spent his days on Mt. Silver, training.

It would be a miracle if the letter even got to him.

The spectacled boy kept looking down the list, until a peculiar name caught his eye.

"I guess I'll write to someone named Marley." Cheren looked the person over. Marley was fifteen, a girl from Sinnoh, whose interests were photography and picking flowers. That seemed boring enough. He hastily copied down her email and home address in his cell phone and put the device back in his jacket.

"That's nice." Bianca said, with a shrug, her green eyes flashing with subtle envy. She crossed her arms and sat down on the chair next to her best friend, White. Black turned around on his rolling chair, and rolled towards Cheren.

"So, picked your pal?"

Cheren rolled his eyes. "They're not really a 'pal' Black. They're merely strangers that intend to become our 'pals' through pointless letter and email exchanging."

Black arched an eyebrow and fixed his black and red hat. "Whatever you say, Cheren." He rolled away, back with his girlfriend, White, who was twirling a strand of her long, brunette curls. She was texting with her left hand, and a message appeared on Bianca's phone. As the blonde answered the text, Cheren returned towards his own phone, and let out a long sigh.

"This project sucks, really."

Bianca arched a blonde eyebrow at whatever White sent her, and quickly replied to the brunette before turning to the glasses wearing teen

"Well, make the most of it. After all," Bianca shrugged and then continued, "you could go and like, meet your pen pal!"

"...and why would I do such a thing?" Cheren's sarcasm was famous and Bianca merely waved it off. She gave her friend a cheery smile.

"If you visit your pen pal, you wouldn't have to visit Thorton!"

At the sound of not having to visit Thorton, Cheren was sold. His older brother, a Frontier Brain in Sinnoh, was a complete prick. According to Cheren, of course. Everyone else loved him and praised him for being ridiculously successful and whatnot. With that positive note, the black-haired teen took out a piece of paper from his messenger back, and dated it.

He would start writing to this 'Marley' girl.

As he scribbled, Bianca watched, her green eyes narrowed. Her texts with White were getting borderline annoying, but the question still remained.

**[Hey, Bianca, do you like Cheren?]**

How was she supposed to answer that? A simple yes? Yes, she did like him, ever since she set her eyes on him, she's liked him. It was love at first sight!

But it was so painfully obvious that she couldn't tell that to White. If she admitted it, it would ruin their friendship! Cheren and Bianca's, not Bianca and White's. That would be silly.

So the blonde answered in the best way possible.

**[Oh, shut up. :P]**

Bianca's answer was sent, and White squealed when she saw the answer.

Cheren dropped his pencil, and sighed, looking at his blank piece of paper. He had nothing to write about, and the only thing he had been able to complete today was dating the paper.

Whoop-ti-do.

"All right, my Foreign Culture class! Back to class!" Their teacher, a part-time scientist by the name of Dr. Fennel trilled, her eyes sparkling under her glasses. Her long black hair was shining under the fluorescent lights. Various males immediately got up and sprinted towards the woman, and Cheren scoffed, putting his paper away. The only reason half the boys were in this elective was to be able to 'admire' the scientist. Fennel worked at the Striaton City Lab. Occasionally, she would work with her friend, Dr. Juniper, who was also an object of affection for various males.

"Let's go, Cheren~!" Bianca chirped, her green eyes cheery. Cheren sighed and picked up his satchel, following the blonde girl out. Black and White raced to the door, shoving poor, innocent students out of their way and managed to catch up with Cheren.

"So, who'd you pick?" White asked, her blue eyes glittering like the ocean. Cheren rolled his dark eyes and kept shuffling forward. White was not amused and poked the boy's shoulder.

"Is she a girl? Being that you can't even ask a girl from here on a date, you thought that you would have a better chance with girls who don't even know-" White was cut off by a fake-cough, orchestrated by Black, who saw Cheren's death glare, something that would most likely land White in the nearest river.

"That's enough, White." Black gave the girl a grin and White pouted. Cheren, completely ignoring the conversation at hand, exited the computer room.

* * *

><p><em>So, Marley.<em>

Er. This is kind of awkward, now that I think about it. I usually have perfectly composed syntax and diction, but I cannot seem to find the correct words to convey. I guess I will start with an introduction.

I'm Cheren Blanc, from Unova. I go to Castelia City High, but actually live in Nuvema Town. My parents decided that I should go to school in the city, which was actually a pretty good choice. I don't like my hometown very much. It's a waste of space, considering only five families live there.

Why do I have this deja vu feeling? It's like I'm in third grade again, and we're introducing ourselves to the class next door. Ugh, it's weird.

So...I think that's it for now.

- Cheren Blanc.

**[e-mail sent.]**


End file.
